Right to Love you
by Sooofie
Summary: A short Darvey oneshot about a night on Harveys balcony.


It has been a warm summer day and so is the night. Harvey came on the balcony of his condo with two glasses of wine in his hands. Donna is already sitting in one of the deck chairs. Harvey gave her one of the glasses and placed his own on the table next to him. Then he took a seat next to Donna in the same chair. "Hey Mister, get your own chair!", she protested. "But then I'm so far away from you", he said pitying. Donna chuckled and made him space on her chair, so that he could sit behind her. Harvey wrapped his arms around her waist an took his glas of wine.

They sit like this for a while and watched the sun go down behind the city. "It's beautiful from up above here", Donna said, looking into the skyline of New York. "Yes it is", Harvey said, while his gaze just rested at Donna. "Are you freezing?", asked Harvey. "No, are you?" "No, everything is just fine." "Good. Because I like to sit here for a while." Donna placed her now empty glas on the table and cuddled herself into Harvey's Arms. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her even more closer. After a few moments he realised a regular breathing from Donna and saw, that she was asleep. He chucked quietly, at the thought, that she just wanted to stay outside. "Donna?", he asked quietly. She doesn't answered. His hands are slowly moving through her hair. "Do you even have an idea how much I love you?", he started a quiet monologue, "I've been so long in love with you Donna. So long. I don't even know when i realised it the first time. And I am so sorry, that i needed so long to get my shit together and finally made myself clear, that this is everything I want. That you are everything to me. But I was afraid. I didn't know, if this was what you want. But when you told me you loved me back then, I was scared. I panicked. I am so sorry, babe. We could have this already for years, when I wasn't this blind. I don't know who I would be without you. I don't even know how I have the right to love you. You made me realise so many things and helped me to be the best I can be. You are my best friend. You are more than everything I ever wanted. My forever. And I want everything with you. Everything. I love you so much. You are the love of my live." Harvey felt a single tear run down his cheek. He isn't this far by now, to tell her these things when she isn't asleep.

"Is this your kind of proposal?", a tired voice is cutting his thought off. "What? I thought you are asleep." "I know that you thought that", Donna lived her head, so she could face him. "So, what is your answer." "My answer to what?" Harvey asked. "Is this your proposal?". "I... uhm, so...", Harvey stumbled, "I told you, uhm, that..." "Marry me!", Donna cut him of. "What?" "Marry me Harvey!" "I thought, that I should ask this." "Yeah, but now I ask you. So?", she smiled. "Yes.", he answered "Yes, Donna I will marry you!" With this words he pulled her up to his face and kissed her. Donna cupped his cheeks with her hands, to pull him even closer. When they parted, they couldn't stop smiling. "You know, that this wasn't how I imagined, you would asked me", Harvey joked. "And you don't even had a ring." "Hey, I haven't planned this", she laughed. "But I have", Harvey said more serious and get of the chair, leaving a confused Donna behind. When he came back, he had a small box in his hand. "Oh my God", was everything that Donna could say. Harvey got down on one knee. "So, since we got the most important question already answered, I just come to the ring part", he opened the box and exposed a small ring with a little diamond on it. Simple, but beautiful. Donna gasped. "This is beautiful, Harvey", she said, when he reached for her hand and placed the ring on her finger. "When did you get this?" "Right after our almost proposal at your apartment", he answered. "And when did you plan to ask me?", Donna wanted to know. "When everything in the firm become less stressful and when we just got time for us." Donna smiled "Sounds nice", she smiled. "I love you Donna", Harvey said more serious. "I love you too Harvey." She leaned down, to kiss the still kneeling Harvey. When they broke the kiss he pressed his forehead on hers. "Forever", Harvey whispered. "Forever", Donna answered.


End file.
